The Island Boys
by bigtimetotaldrama
Summary: These are the basics behind each of the sixteen boys in my story 'Chris' Fantasy Island'. Please read up to the final cast in that story if you want to fully understand this. Please review or PM me your thoughts on each boy's respective chapter.
1. Chapter 1

This is a build up to my story 'Chris' Fantasy Island'. Here I will be uploading the basic information about the characters, each chapter will be another character. First up is the French cutie, Alphonse! (The application is mostly the character's owner's work. I have edited or added parts as required).

Warning: This is M rated for a reason and contains mature language along with gay themes.

#1. Alphonse Bellamy

Age (16 - 18): 17

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 131 lbs.

Physique: He has a fit athletic body shape with some surprisingly soft curves and slightly big hips for a boy, he blames genetics.

Skin colour: Fair {light} skinned

Hair: Messy sandy blonde hair that falls down to his shoulders with bangs that sometimes fall into his eyes.

Eyes: Bright green and almond shaped.

Any other physical features : A scar on his stomach from an appendectomy and a mole under his left eye.

Body hair: Light amount on his chest but he mostly likes to stay hair free.

Nationality: French

Everyday clothes: A white short sleeved shirt, black jean shorts that go to his knees, black high tops and a black and white panda hoodie.

Alternate everyday: Dark purple sleeveless shirt under a button up purple and black checkered button up shirt, black jeans and purple high tops.

Pyjamas: Dark blue flannel pajama pants and a dark blue wife beater.

Swimwear: Fiery red trunks with a dragon design.

Formal: A black tux with a white shirt, purple tie and a red rose.

Accessories, jewelry, tattoos etc.: His tongue is pierced along with his belly button and he has a tattoo of a blue rose on his left hip.

Likes: Reading, listening to music, dancing, cute stuffed animals, taking naps, swimming, climbing trees and being active in general, playing video games, baking.

Dislikes: Being woken up early, being cooped inside, generally loud and rude people, and senseless violence.

Hobbies: Drawing, baking, playing video games, swimming, and running.

Talent(s): Playing the violin, drawing, baking, swimming.

Weaknesses: Stubborn, sometimes doesn't know when to stop running his mouth, he has to wear purple rectangular framed glasses and is blind without them, he has a sever allergy to oranges.

Mainly a top, bottom or versatile: Versatile

Personality: Alphonse is a quite playful and affectionate boy who at times doesn't tend to pay heed to 'personal space'. He has a chirpy disposition and doesn't care much for people who will 'rain on his parade' so to speak. He's very talkative and once you get him started it's quite hard to get him to pipe down. He doesn't handle stressful or tense situations too well as they cause him to have mild to large panic attacks due in part to his past anxiety. He likes to see people smile and tends to go out of his way to make someone smile. A temper does lie behind his cheerful demeanor, he doesn't take to well to someone trying to make a fool of him and can come up with many ways of revenge against people who do, mostly in the form of humiliation.

Bio/history: Born in Paris, France as an only child he lived a relatively peaceful life with his mother and father. He had frequent anxiety attacks whenever he was made aware of and had to deal with very stressful situations. When he turned 10, his parents decided it would be a good idea for Alphonse to live in the states with his grandparents to give him a change of scenery and maybe help him to calm down. He was very excited about it as he adored his grandparents and was soon packed and heading to the US, more specifically New Orleans, and happily enjoyed helping his grandmother with her small time bakery, the workload was never to stressful so his anxiety was never severely aggravated. Through the next 7 years of his life he traveled from the states to France and back at different times of the year, like holidays, but he lives primarily in New Orleans.

Relationship history: Alphonse has had both boyfriends and girlfriends in the past although for unknown reasons none of the people he dated really clicked with him. He just wasn't feeling the chemistry, but he did try to remain friends with them in the long run.

Kind of guys they will get along with best: Playful and/or fun loving guys who like reading and/or music. Intelligent guys and definitely guys who aren't afraid to be themselves.

Sexual experience(s): Well there's never been any penetration involved but he has performed oral on a sexual partner and participated in some heavy petting sessions, so he is a virgin but then at the same time he isn't, it's a bit confusing.

Turn ons: People taller than him, piercings, facial hair, shy people , older guys, playful playful and affectionate people, smart people, strong people.

Turn offs: Too much chest hair, gross and obnoxious people, forceful and intimidating people, close minded people, scaredy cats.

Biggest sexual fantasy (or fantasies): He's always wanted to have sex in a public place.

Cut or uncut: Uncut

How often does he masturbate: 1 or 2 times a day, if he's feeling especially sexually frustrated then 3 times.

Has he ever fingered himself: Yes.

Has he ever used a sex toy: Yes

Most embarrassing secret: He sleepwalks, it's been a habit ever since he was little, most of the time he manages to get into someones room and into their bed. His parents always called it his little 'cuddling problem'.

What he thinks he has signed up for: A survivor style reality competition.


	2. Anthony

It is time to introduce you to boy number two, the innocently naive Anthony. Remember to leave a review explaining your thoughts on each guy!

#2. Anthony

Age: 16

Height: 5'8

Weight: 140 lbs

Physique: Thin, but toned

Skin colour: White, slightly tanned

Hair: Spiked in the front and back

Eyes: Blue

Any other physical features (scars, facial hair, freckles etc.): nope

Body hair (where and how much): Well... he is a teenage boy, so he has a little bit of armpit hair and some hair at the crotch.

Nationality: USA

Everyday clothes: A dark red shirt with Green sleeves and a stripe at the bottom, along with The Atlantis symbol on the front (from the disney movie). jeans and white sneakers

Alternate everyday: Any colored polo with khaki shorts. same shoes

Pyjamas: A dark red T-shirt and dark green pajama bottoms

Swimwear: Yellow Trunks and a white tank-top.

Formal: A Dark blue button down long sleeve shirt and black dress pants. Black dress pants and Dress shoes.

Accessories, jewellery, tattoos etc.: A friendship bracelet given to him by his best friend

Likes: 80's music, painting, Being alone, Disney movies

Dislikes: Swaggots, being around people he doesn't know, Jerks

Hobbies: He paints in his free time.

Talent(s): Singing, painting

Weaknesses: Sports, Talking to new people (He often stutters when talking to strangers or people he doesn't know well enough)

Mainly a top, bottom or versatile (Each character will top and bottom at some point.): Bottom

Personality: Anthony is a very quiet and shy person. He doesn't have many friends (his classmates are a**holes), so he usually is alone and doesn't engage in conversations with people he doesn't like or doesn't know. He doesn't really know how to talk to knew people. He turns his lonliness into art.

Anthony is very nice and helpful and will not get into a phsyical fight due to being a pacifist. He is terrified of bugs and insects and will freak out if he sees one. He also hates being yelled at and will stay silent if someone does

Bio/history: Anthony grew up in L.A with his sister and Mom (He didn't know his dad) He has had one friend his whole life and they are inseperable. Anthony found out he was gay when he was 12. the first person he told was his frined and they became even better friends. The only other person that knows is his sister. He is afraid to tell his mom.

Relationship history: No relationships.

Kind of guys they will get along with best: Anthony will get along the best with guys who are nice and sweet. Someone who is funny and definately not a jerk. (He wants to be with someone who can take care of him and is protective.)

Sexual experience(s): Virrrrgin. Hasn't even kissed anyone.

Turn ons:

Sexually- Big, Strong, Muscular

Non-sexually- Nice, Hugger, Beautiful eyes

Turn offs:

Sexually- Aggressive

Non-sexually- Mean. Arrogant

Biggest sexual fantasy (or fantasies): Like, he wants it to be perfect. No agressivness. Just like, someone being gentle with him and taking it slow. No rushing things.

Cut or uncut: Cut

How often does he masturbate: Not at all (yet).

Has he ever fingered himself: He tried it once...

Has he ever used a sex toy: Nope

Most embarrassing secret: He cries himself to sleep every night.

What he thinks he has signed up for: An 'on location' art competition.


	3. Ashley

It is time for our third victim of Chris' trap! Today's boy is the adorable Ashley, he seems simple but there is also quite a bit to him that makes him stand out. Remember to review or send me a PM telling me what you think about him.

#3. Ashley

Age: 17

Height: 5'10

Weight: 120lbs

Physique: Quite a slim build, but he is toned.

Skin colour: Pale

Hair: Shaggy and light brown, almost blond.

Eyes: Pale blue.

Any other physical features (scars, facial hair, freckles etc.): none.

Body hair (where and how much): He has a large bush with a treasure trail leading to it. Some hair on his legs. Tufts under his arm pits.

Nationality: English

Everyday clothes: A grey, zip-up hoodie with nothing underneath, a pair of old faded jeans with rips all over them and a large pair of cream converse.

Alternate everyday: A lime green t-shirt with a 1-up mushroom on the front, a pair of cream khaki shorts and a pair of dark brown sandals.

Pyjamas: A pair of pyjama bottoms with the map of Westeros on them.

Swimwear: A pair of knee length red shorts with a blue waistband.

Formal: A black tux with a white shirt, rose corsage and a neon blue bow tie.

Accessories, jewellery, tattoos etc.: A bulky watch on his left wrist.

Likes: Game of Thrones, gaming, technology, sports with a net in the middle.

Dislikes: Books, 'macho' sports, boring people, a lack of technology.

Hobbies: Gaming, playing tennis and badminton, tinkering with computer softwares.

Talent(s): Great at tennis and badminton, can play guitar, acting.

Weaknesses: Foods he doesn't like make him feel sick, he can't sing or dance.

Mainly a top, bottom or versatile (Each character will top and bottom at some point.): Versatile

Personality: He is quite outgoing and likes to get into long conversations that can keep him interested for hours, otherwise he has a very short attention span. He can be aggressive and violent if aggravated excessively. He is a little immature and kind of awkward, but his confidence and lack of embarrassment cancel it out (kind of).

Bio/history: He has lived in a small town in England all his life. He was often pressured into achieving greatness so that he could meet his older brother's standard. He has a slight lisp so that his s' can have a small whistle accompanying them. He was made fun of because of this, despite it being a small thing. He eventually snapped after one joke and pushed the kid to the floor and repeatedly punched him until he is plied off by a friend.

Relationship history: He has had one girlfriend but the relationship only lasted a month.

Kind of guys they will get along with best: Intelligent guys with similar interests.

Sexual experience(s): None.

Turn ons: Smaller guys, intelligence, facial hair, carelessness, someone who opposes him.

Turn offs: Idiots, boring personalities, overly hairy guys.

Biggest sexual fantasy (or fantasies): To have a group fuck in a hot tub.

Cut or uncut: Uncut.

How often does he masturbate: Daily.

Has he ever fingered himself: No.

Has he ever used a sex toy: No.

Most embarrassing secret: He likes to cuddle in his sleep and so often hugs his pillow in his sleep.

What he thinks he has signed up for: A gaming tournament.


	4. Calvin

Time to meet boy number four, Calvin. He is another uke, but this one's a little more on the kinky side. Remember to leave a review or send me a PM telling me what you think of the boys.

#4. Calvin Mosley

Age : 17

Height: 6'3

Weight: 167 Lbs.

Physique: Quite skinny and lanky.

Skin colour: White/pale

Hair: Straight, red hair that goes past his eyebrows.

Eyes: Blue

Any other physical features (scars, facial hair, freckles etc.): A few freckles but not a bunch.

Body hair (where and how much): Umm... Just some down by his junk. The hair is smooth and it's just the right amount.

Nationality: American

Everyday clothes: A baggy grey shirt that makes him look a little bigger than he is. He wears regular jeans and big blue shoes.

Alternate everyday: Green shirt that is covered by a grey hoodie. Regular jeans

Pyjamas: Just some pj pants. He has a bunch brought along. No shirt though.

Swimwear: Hunter green swim trunks, that has black tassels/laces.

Formal: A black tux, with a green bow tie.

Accessories, jewellery, tattoos etc.: None.

Likes: To draw (He's not very good though, but he thinks he is.), plays any game (Exept romance games or anything girly)

Dislikes: Swimming, Cooking, and most of all snakes.

Hobbies: Gaming, hanging out with his friends, drawing.

Talent(s): Very good at hacking/gaming, comforting people.

Weaknesses: Not the best swimmer, a bit self concious about his hight, very clumsy at times.

Mainly a top, bottom or versatile: Probably bottom due to his inexperience.

Personality: He seems to be very secluded at first, but once he knows people better he can't stop talking. He also is a very goofy person that may get on your nerves, but he means well. Nice, caring, and loyal to his friends.

Bio/history: He has been in a very feminine family, even his father turned woman (But the wife still loved him so they stayed together) Calvin has 2 other sisters. Due to this, all the boys in his school reject him, thinking that Calvin may "gay" them up. So the only people able to be seen in the school with Calvin are a few tomboys, but he doesn't care, he has friends.

Relationship history: Sorry, but he's basicly been friend-zoned for life.

Kind of guys they will get along with best: Other gamers, some atheletes (If they're not jerks.) and some times the punks...sometimes...

Sexual experience(s): Still a virgin, but he masturbates some times.

Turn ons: Good swimmer, ear nibbling, well dressed, good humor.

Turn offs: Scars, make-up, any kind of piercing, obnoxious, fat people, multi colored hair, blood.

Biggest sexual fantasy (or fantasies): Getting gang banged or tentacles.

Cut or uncut: Uncut.

How often does he masturbate: Weekly.

Has he ever fingered himself: Yes, on a weekly basis.

Has he ever used a sex toy: No.

Most embarrassing secret: His sisters make him cross dress sometimes.

What he thinks he has signed up for: A young bachelorette competition. But he only signed up for the money and to meet Chris.


	5. Dallas

A special treat for you yaoi lovers; the fifth boy's information being posted on the same day as the fourth's! This chapter is Dallas, a narcissistic hunk who just so happens to be our first seme and our first straight guy. Remember to tell me what you think of the guys via a review or PM.

#5. Dallas Dire

Age: 17 (almost 18)

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 140 pounds

Physique: slim but with a decently muscular build.

Skin colour: white, although slightly tanned.

Hair: very dark brown and very short, but with enough length to get a little messy.

Eyes: Dark Green

Any other physical features (scars, facial hair, freckles etc.): Some slight Freckles but barely noticable.

Body hair (where and how much): Some light hair under his arms and in the crotch.

Nationality:All American but his family originates in Poland and Germany.

Everyday clothes: A plaid, black and white button up shirt and dark blue jeans that are pretty tight but not exactly skinny jeans.

Alternate everyday: A plain white T-shirt that's tight enough to show off his body and more loose, light blue jeans that have been slightly worn out.

Pyjamas: Usually only sleeps in dark grey boxers.

Swimwear: Dark blue shorts with white stripes down each side.

Formal: A white dress shirt with a black vest, black dress pants and dress shoes.

Accessories, jewellery, tattoos etc.: none.

Likes: Scary movies, being around people and generally being the center of attention.

Dislikes: Being alone, antisocialites, and chick flicks.

Hobbies: Soccer, kayaking, and just hanging out.

Talent(s): He's a soccer star at school. Do incredibly good looks count as a talent?

Weaknesses: He can be extremely narcissistic and gets flattered and becomes naive very easily.

Mainly a top, bottom or versatile (Each character will top and bottom at some point.): He's never been with guy so he would definitely be a top.

Personality: Likes to be around people all the time. Can't stand it when everyone's eyes aren't on him. Takes every opportunity to he can to show off.

Bio/history: Dallas is the conceited narcissist that only strives for everyone to love him and he will do nearly anything he can to get that.

Relationship history: Dallas is fully aware of his good looks and often uses them to his advantage to manipulate the many girls he's been with. On an island full of guys, he might have to find new strategies to get ahead. Although he should stick to what he knows best...

Kind of guys they will get along with best: He'll get along just fine with anyone that gives him the attention that he craves so very much.

Sexual experience(s): Dallas has gone all the way a few times with girls back home and is in no way an amateur, although he has never been with a guy and never planned to.

Turn ons: thin physique, someone who won't put up a fight, anytime somebody admires him.

Turn offs: too much talking (he likes to do all the talking), any kind of a manly feature, gross features, whenever people disagree with him or fight him and when people try to show off because that's his job!

Biggest sexual fantasy (or fantasies): to have a threesome. (Or as many girls he can possible get with at once. The more, the merrier!)

Cut or uncut: uncut

How often does he masturbate: only every other day or so. Sometimes as often as twice a day though because he just can't help it, spending so much time alone with his own sexy body.

Has he ever fingered himself: Never! That would make him gay, wouldn't it?

Has he ever used a sex toy: nope. Never had reason to. He often has girls lining up at his door.

Most embarrassing secret: Dallas would never admit to anyone (he still hasn't admitted it to himself), but he's never gotten the satisfaction that he had always looked forward to with sex. It's obviously still enjoyable but Dallas has always wanted something more. He just isn't sure what that is.

What he thinks he has signed up for: A youth bachelorette type show where the winner gets the girl.


	6. Damian

Before we are introduced to number six, I have a quick notice. I need your opinions on the characters, you don't have to sign in to tell me through a review if you don't want people to find out you are reading this kind of story. But it is necessary that I get your opinions on the guys so that I know which ones to use more often, especially for early story lines. Otherwise characters you find a little more boring could be doing much more than your favourite.

Now that is over, our sixth boy is another sweet and loving boy for all you bishi boy lovers. Today's boy is Damian!

#6. Damian Miller

Age: 17

Height: 5'8

Weight: 140lbs

Physique: wiry

Skin colour: slight tan

Hair: short, messy, dark brown

Eyes: sea green

Any other physical features (scars, facial hair, freckles etc.): None.

Body hair (where and how much): He's got a happy trail and it's not too much.

Nationality: American

Everyday clothes: red shirt, blue skinny jeans, black high-tops.

Alternate everyday: white t-shirt, black hoodie, blue jeans, grey checkered sneakers.

Pyjamas: red boxers

Swimwear: Green swim trunks

Formal: black tux

Accessories, jewellery, tattoos etc.: None.

Likes: Romantic comedies, cooking, sweets, reading, music, drawing.

Dislikes: rap music, homophobia.

Hobbies: singing, reading

Talent(s): singing, cooking

Weaknesses: Fighting

Mainly a top, bottom or versatile (Each character will top and bottom at some point.): bottom

Personality: He's a sweet, accepting kind of guy. He'll do anything to help those around him. Usually quite timid, but when someone is being unfair he won't be hesitant to yell at them. Very gentle and wouldn't even hit his worst enemy. Somewhat nosy and is always getting into other people's business. Gullible and naive, not the brightest bulb on the tree (but not as bad as Lindsay).

Bio/history: His parents died when he was 6. He was raised by his older brother.

Relationship history: Girls ask him out, he says no. He doesn't know why.

Kind of guys they will get along with best:someone who just... gets him.

Sexual experience(s): Virgin.

Turn ons: Biting (especially when he is on the receiving end).

Turn offs: Smoking.

Biggest sexual fantasy (or fantasies): Sex in a crowded train.

Cut or uncut: cut

How often does he masturbate: Every other night.

Has he ever fingered himself: No, but he usually grazes his hole with his fingers when masturbating.

Has he ever used a sex toy: no.

Most embarrassing secret: He's afraid of the dark.

What he thinks he has signed up for: A matchmaking television show.


	7. George

Today's boy is a bit of a strange one. He is kind of hard to explain in a quick and easy way, so you'll just have to read on to find out about the story's hipster, George. Remember to review or PM me your thoughts on each boy!

#7. George Kendall

Age: 17

Height: 5'10

Weight: 126

Physique: Slim build.

Skin colour: Very pale

Hair: Bright ginger, short.

Eyes: Dark blue.

Any other physical features (scars, facial hair, freckles etc.): He has freckles underneath both eyes.

Body hair (where and how much): Quite a bit at his under arms and trimmed pubes. He also has a light dusting along his legs.

Nationality: Canadian

Everyday clothes: A black and brown horizontally striped long sleeved tee, black skinny jeans and red converse.

Alternate everyday: A blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, pure white shorts and his red converse.

Pyjamas: His baggy, fluorescent pink, silk boxers.

Swimwear: Light blue and white plaid shorts that reach the mid-thigh.

Formal: A white tuxedo jacket, light blue dress shirt, black bow tie, grey dress pants and black dress shoes.

Accessories, jewellery, tattoos etc.: A gold chain necklace and a red string he wears as a bracelet on his left wrist.

Likes: Indie music, soccer, tennis, politics, communism, reading, open minded nature, strawberries.

Dislikes: Most pop music, American football, Capitalism, closed minded people.

Hobbies: Soccer, playing guitar, singing.

Talent(s): Soccer, playing guitar, singing, debating.

Weaknesses: He burns in the sun instead of tanning, his short term memory is pretty poor.

Mainly a top, bottom or versatile (Each character will top and bottom at some point.): Top

Personality: George is a genuinely sweet guy who is often making people laugh. He is the kind of guy that all the girls want to be friends with, but very few want to date. He loves peace and agrees with a lot of 'hippy' ideas. However he agrees with most communist ideas, making him kind of unpopular with a lot of politics loving students at his school.

Bio/history: George is a single child whose parents are very successful, but they are rarely together with him due to their busy schedules. Because of this he hasn't really seen his parents together, unless on holiday or at Christmas. At a young age he fell in love with playing soccer and joined a team. As he grew up the other boys became much more jock-like whereas he became very educated and manner-centric. He had to adapt so that he acts dumber and more immature when around his jock friends. He also never talks to them about his indie taste in music or his political beliefs. He is now in a band with his two best friends who are both a year older than him, whilst performing with them at a small club he caught a glimpse of a beautiful girl in the crowd. Long story short, he is now dating her.

Relationship history: He had a girlfriend when he was 14, but they broke up after a couple weeks. He currently has a girlfriend, they have been together for 3 months.

Kind of guys they will get along with best: Ones who respect his political beliefs, even if they don't agree with them. He is also likely to get along with any hippy-like guys. Due to his history, he is able to get along with jocks too.

Sexual experience(s): Virgin, but he has fingered his girlfriend and been given a handjob by her a few times. He has also jacked off with his band a couple times when they have celebratory, after-show, drinks and get a little out of it.

Turn ons: Tight underwear, musical talent, submissive people, slim, average or slightly pudgy builds.

Turn offs: Bondage, people who are very loud in bed, aggressive people.

Biggest sexual fantasy (or fantasies): To be in complete control over multiple people during sex.

Cut or uncut: Uncut.

How often does he masturbate: Every couple of days.

Has he ever fingered himself: No.

Has he ever used a sex toy: No.

Most embarrassing secret: He has a crush on one of his band members, but he doesn't admit it. He often has dreams about being with him, some innocent and sweet but others sexual.

What he thinks he has signed up for: A youth UN style debate trip.


	8. Hunter

Time to finish the first half of boys with our eighth one. He one of our oldest members and a lover of swimming and surfing. Meet the story's own lifeguard, Hunter.

#8. Hunter

Age: 18

Height: 6'2

Weight: 160 lbs

Physique: Nice, strong build (Abs and muscles and such).

Skin colour: White, but slightly tanned.

Hair: Blonde. Shaggyish.

Eyes: Blue

Any other physical features (scars, facial hair, freckles etc.): Nope.

Body hair (where and how much): Armpits, groin, legs, arms, some on his chest.

Nationality: American.

Everyday clothes: Jeans and a green t-shirt.

Alternate everyday: Pale shorts and a green sleeveless shirt.

Pyjamas: Just a simple pair of black boxer briefs.

Swimwear: A pair of black trunks.

Formal: Black Tux, dress pants and shoes. A white shirt that goes underneath.

Accessories, jewellery, tattoos etc.: A barcode tattoo

Likes: Surfing, swimming, wrestling, football.

Dislikes: Annoying people and seafood.

Hobbies: Surfing and 'Texas Hold'em'.

Talent(s): Does saving lives count?

Weaknesses: Never thinks he's good enough.

Mainly a top, bottom or versatile (Each character will top and bottom at some point.): Top.

Personality: Cool, but not like 'swag' or 'yolo' cool, more like chill and stuff. He is super nice and doesn't really have a mean bone in his body. He's also really funny. He is one of the most popular kids in school.

Bio/history: Hunter grew up in Hawaii and lived there his whole life. He has always loved to swim and surf. He is a volunteer life guard. He also plays other sports and so he has a sexy body.

Relationship history: He found out he was gay after saving a guy and giving him mouth-to-mouth. The guy asked him out and they went out for a week. It didn't end well... And that was really recent.

Kind of guys they will get along with best: The sweet sensitive ones. They gotta be cute.

Sexual experience(s): He had sex with the guy he went out with once... and then the guy dumped him and they haven't talked since.

Turn ons:

Sexually- Good kisser.

Non-sexually- Innocent, younger and gentle.

Turn offs:

Sexually- Uncut and hairy guys.

Non-sexually- Not physical (like doen't want to be touched (Like hugged or whatever).

Biggest sexual fantasy (or fantasies): He wants to have a threesome with two guys.

Cut or uncut: Cut.

How often does he masturbate: Not very often (he has only had sex once before). He wants to do it more often, though.

Has he ever fingered himself: Yup.

Has he ever used a sex toy: Yup.

Most embarrassing secret: He has a big birthmark on his booty.


	9. Jake

Onto the second half of boys. Today's boy is definitely different, and a definite antagonist. It is boy number nine, Jake the bad boy. Remember to review or PM your thoughts on each guy.

#9. Jake Finch

Age: 16

Height: 5'6

Weight: 115 lbs

Physique: Very slim with somewhat muscled arms and tone on his stomach.

Skin colour: White

Hair: Black, wavy and of a medium length.

Eyes: Dark blue.

Any other physical features (scars, facial hair, freckles etc.): Some scruff on his chin.

Body hair (where and how much): Hairy armpits, an unshaven crotch, faint happy trail and quite hairy legs. He seems hairier than he is due to the dark hair on quite light skin.

Nationality: Canadian but of British origins.

Everyday clothes: A dark blue t-shirt with a long sleeved, black leather jacket opened over the top. He also wears dark grey skinny jeans with rips at the knees that ride low so you can see the top of his fluorescent yellow boxers, along with black converse.

Alternate everyday: A royal purple tank top, dark and faded green sweat pants that also ride low so that his same boxers are slightly more visible and a pair of white sneakers with red stripes.

Pyjamas: He sleeps nude.

Swimwear: A tight, bright yellow speedo with a light pink heart shape on the ass.

Formal: A black suit with a white shirt, pink tie and black dress shoes.

Accessories, jewellery, tattoos etc.: A blank dog tag he only wears with his everyday clothes. A tattoo on his left upper arm of a crimson heart with a yellow ring around it.

Likes: Rock music, playing electric guitar, skateboarding, BMXing, messes, sloppy behaviour, breaking rules, manipulating and being in control of guys.

Dislikes: Pop, classical and jazz music, rules, straight guys, overly neat or tidy places.

Hobbies: Playing electric guitar, BMXing, skateboarding.

Talent(s): Playing electric guitar, BMXing, skateboarding, Pranking and tricking people.

Weaknesses: Attractive authority figures, his need to make good boys turn bad.

Mainly a top, bottom or versatile (Each character will top and bottom at some point.): Versatile

Personality: Jake loves to break the rules. He is very loud and outspoken and is never embarrassed (he is proud of who he is and makes others change to like it as opposed to him changing for them). He is quite rude and loves to be disgusting for the sake of knowing he is going against most people by doing so.

Bio/history: As a baby he was dropped off at an orphanage in Toronto, his parents left a note with his basket explaining that they could not look after him due to certain circumstances. All he knows of his parents is that they're surname was Finch and they were English. He has spent his life at the orphanage, there he made a few friends, the first being Ray, the only black kid in the orphanage. The two bonded through their love for being inconvenient. The two realised they were gay and had a thing for goody-two shoes (the opposite to them) at the age of thirteen. Jake then manipulated the four nicest and law abiding boys at the orphanage, one after another, until they all were like him and Ray. Jake got a kick out of it and started doing it to every boy he saw that he deemed to be 'too good', loving the feeling of manipulating them.

Relationship history: He has always been single (although his relationship with Ray is essentially boyfriends with an open policy).

Kind of guys they will get along with best: Other bad boys and haters of authority. He will also try to get close to any of the good boys so that he can change them.

Sexual experience(s): He lost his virginity with Ray at the age of fourteen, after that he started sleeping with every boy he managed to turn to his side.

Turn ons: British accents, a goody-two shoes, guys being disgusting and immature and sex in public places.

Turn offs: Romance, dominant guys, feminine appearances, over weight guys.

Biggest sexual fantasy (or fantasies): To be sexually worshipped by a guy.

Cut or uncut: Uncut

How often does he masturbate: At least once a day.

Has he ever fingered himself: Yes, he often does it whilst masturbating.

Has he ever used a sex toy: Yes, he has a flesh light and a dildo that he uses when masturbating isn't enough.

Most embarrassing secret: He secretly longs for a loving relationship.

What he thinks he has signed up for: A gay bachelor competition (He lied about his age, saying he was 18).


	10. Jeremy

Thanks to those who have been sending me their thoughts on the boys so far, there are some very mixed views on the boys. So before introducing today's boy, I am going to run through the main thoughts that occur the most.

• Anthony is probably the most popular boy, with Jake and Damian close behind.

• Ashley and George seem to be unpopular with most people.

• The cuter and sweet boys seem to generally be more popular than the every day and stand out characters.

• Some complain that some of the guys are too hairy whilst others say some are too smooth.

• A few have complained that it doesn't look like anyone will be causing drama or be an antagonist (however that was before Jake was introduced, and I feel they don't realise this isn't a competition story).

If you have anything to say about these consensuses (whether you agree, disagree or feel something else should have been included) then please do say so through a review or PM.

Now then, our tenth boy is the youngest of the bunch and an easy victim for Chris and the meaner guys. Meet the very nice and very weak Jeremy. Remember to tell me what you think of each boy through a review or PM.

#10. Jeremy White

Age: Barely 16

Height: 5'8

Weight: 103 lbs.

Physique: tall and thin

Skin colour: pale

Hair: light brown, short, and flipped to the side

Eyes: bright blue

Any other physical features (scars, facial hair, freckles etc.): light freckles

Body hair (where and how much): Chest, pits, and groin. not much.

Nationality: Irish

Everyday clothes: Orange T-shirt and skinny jeans with black tennis shoes.

Alternate everyday: A wife beater, moss green cargo shorts and brown sandals.

Pajamas: Gray boxers.

Swimwear: Black gym shorts with a tiger emblem.

Formal: A tuxedo with a pink tie.

Accessories, jewellery, tattoos etc.: A pink heart on his thigh.

Likes: Cats, singing, and guys.

Dislikes: Mean people.

Hobbies: Cooking and reading.

Talent(s): Singing.

Weaknesses: Cute guys and food.

Mainly a top, bottom or versatile (Each character will top and bottom at some point.): Bottom

Personality: He is sweet, nice and caring.

Bio/history: Jeremy realised his sexuality at an early age, but never really found that 'special' someone.

Relationship history: He's never been with anyone before.

Kind of guys they will get along with best: Cute and sweet guys.

Sexual experience(s): He has never been further than making out.

Turn ons: Hair.

Turn offs: People who try to look hot.

Biggest sexual fantasy (or fantasies): Something involving an older man.

Cut or uncut: uncut

How often does he masturbate: Around once every two weeks.

Has he ever fingered himself: yes

Has he ever used a sex toy: no

Most embarrassing secret: Sometimes he goes on to online chat rooms and pretends to be older to do that stuff.

What he thinks he has signed up for: A new season of total drama with a new cast.


	11. Johnny

A quick message, I will not be able to upload the next boy over the weekend. But you do get the eleventh one today! I get the feeling he will be a character with some very mixed views, meet the hilarious Brit boy Johnny. Remember to review or PM your thoughts on each boy.

#11. Johnny Diamond

Age: 17

Height: 5'7

Weight: 130lbs

Physique: Average

Skin colour: White with a bit of a tan.

Hair: Long dark/mousey blond, straight hair that goes just below his shoulders.

Eyes: Grey

Any other physical features (scars, facial hair, freckles etc.): His nose is a bit bigger than average and he has a bit of dark stubble around the goatee area.

Body hair (where and how much): Quite a bit at his underarms, some in the middle of his chest, some on his legs, arms and feet, and a happy trail that leads to a trimmed groin.

Nationality: English

Everyday clothes: A horizontally striped blue and grey polo shirt with a pair of knee length, blue and white checked shorts along with a pair of dark blue flip flops.

Alternate everyday: A sleeveless black top with a red splatter design on the front. He also wears a pair of three quarter length, green khaki pants with a pair of dark blue vans.

Pyjamas: A pair of grey pyjama bottoms with no underwear underneath.

Swimwear: Black knee length trunks with a white bubble pattern on the outsides of the legs.

Formal: A white dress shirt with the buttons undone above the chest, a grey waistcoat, black slacks and black dress shoes.

Accessories, jewellery, tattoos etc.: A small tattoo of the ying-yang symbol on his right ass cheek.

Likes: Bands of any genre, all kinds of comedy, action films, creepy and disturbing works of fiction, making people laugh, biology.

Dislikes: Singing groups, chick flicks, people being upset, when people are boring.

Hobbies: Reading, hanging out with friends, going for runs.

Talent(s): Making people laugh and having great balance.

Weaknesses: Dancing (he still does it though), being serious, his allergy to nuts.

Mainly a top, bottom or versatile (Each character will top and bottom at some point.): Top

Personality: Johnny is the typical class clown, he loves making people laugh. That is convenient seeing as his random ideas and thoughts often make people laugh when he isn't trying. Because of this he often seems very awkward and strange, putting a lot of people off of him. He likes to take part in serious conversations, although he can't go too long before saying or doing something goofy.

Bio/history: Despite being awkward and strange, Johnny was never really bullied. Those who didn't like him simply avoided him. Johnny realised he was bi when he went on a 'lad's camping trip' at fifteen. Whilst on the trip the guys went skinny dipping, in which Johnny found himself hard within a couple of minutes, he ended up swimming out further so that no one noticed and no one questioned him seeing as they thought he was just acting like usual. After that he realised he liked both guys and girls, but started to fantasise about his male friends whereas the girls he fantasised about were celebrities or attractive girls he had seen around. Johnny decided to keep his attraction to his friends a secret but did tell them he was bi, to which no one really made a big deal about it.

Relationship history: Always been single. He has asked people out but he was always rejected.

Kind of guys they will get along with best: Anyone slightly strange or different.

Sexual experience(s): None.

Turn ons: (Guys) - Facial hair, body hair, rimming and taller than him.

(General) - Intelligence, sweat and a unique personality.

Turn offs: (Guys) - Too smooth, more than a couple inches smaller than him and abusive in bed.

(General) - Fat, being too dependant on others and a boring personality.

Biggest sexual fantasy (or fantasies): To have sex on the beach.

Cut or uncut: Uncut

How often does he masturbate: Usually once every two or three days.

Has he ever fingered himself: No

Has he ever used a sex toy: No

Most embarrassing secret: He is freaked out by razors, so avoids shaving. Instead he uses scissors, so he is never actually smooth. His disturbance of them is what he is embarrassed about.

What he thinks he has signed up for: Some kind of Total Drama season.


	12. Luke

Sorry about the wait, but I am back now with the twelfth boy! A day sooner than I expected, too! But first, I am planning a bonus chapter at the end of this. It will be a sex scene with Chris and three of the real Total Drama boys. This where you guys come in again. You get to choose who those three boys will be, you can pick any male competitors from the entire cast of all four seasons. Tell me the three you most want to see through a PM or a review. The three names that come up the most will be used in the bonus chapter. Now then, today's boy is the all natural and all hunky Luke. Remember to review or PM your thoughts on each boy.

Oh and in response to the anonymous author who said the guys should not all be gay. I agree, however this was a character submission story and most characters submitted were gay. In all fairness, this is a yaoi story in which all sixteen boys will be taking part in the full yaoi experience. So more gay guys does make it easier to do so. My final point is, you did not come across homophobic so don't worry, but I don't see how a gay and a straight guy will get along differently in a general sense. It completely depends on their personality, not their sexual preference.

#12. Luke Forest

Age: 18

Height: 6ft

Weight: 147 lbs

Physique: A muscular build.

Skin colour: A sun kissed tan.

Hair: Light blond, shaggy and very messy hair.

Eyes: A dark forest green.

Any other physical features (scars, facial hair, freckles etc.): He has a soul patch and a five o'clock shadow.

Body hair (where and how much): He has quite a bit on his arm pits, forearms, legs and crotch. This is because he prefers to be as natural as possible and so he only shaves his face a little (he can't grow chest hair).

Nationality: Canadian

Everyday clothes: He goes shirtless with a pair of light gray/brown khaki shorts that reach his knees. He also wears a pair of light blue flip flops with a green Hawaiian pattern on them.

Alternate everyday: A pair of brown lounge pants that he has ripped and worn to the point that the left leg only reaches his mid thigh and the right one goes to just past his knee. What is left of both legs is covered in tears and holes. He wears a similar style of flip flop, but this one is yellow with a teal Hawaiian style pattern.

Pyjamas: He prefers to sleep naked but is willing to wear his white boxers that are now a murky creamy colour if people are so bothered by it.

Swimwear: Once again he prefers to go nude, but he does have a pair of baggy pink and white Hawaiian board shorts he can wear.

Formal: The only time he wears a shirt. He wears a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a few buttons missing along it. He also wears dark blue dress pants and goes barefoot.

Accessories, jewellery, tattoos etc.: None.

Likes: All things natural, swimming, surfing, climbing.

Dislikes: Machines and most technology.

Hobbies: Surfing, protecting natural areas from construction and pollution.

Talent(s): He is a great surfer and is immune to disgusting smells.

Weaknesses: He can not work most technology.

Mainly a top, bottom or versatile (Each character will top and bottom at some point.): Versatile

Personality: Luke is a very laid back guy who loves the environment. He has a passion for all things natural. He likes everyone and believes even mean people are good at heart.

Bio/history: Luke is the son of a couple who own a very successful dentistry company. Because of this Luke always looks after his teeth. However he does not get along with his parents, as they are Corporate people who are so wound up in technology and business that they have no appreciation of nature. They have even used nature harming methods to make some of their products before. But due to their wealth Luke has been able to fund various nature protection projects. They're wealth also made him one of the popular kids by default, he used his popularity to teach people his beliefs. Whilst most students don't agree with his extreme lengths, they did start looking after the environment more and using much more sustainable products. Luke does take his love of nature very seriously, for instance he does not use showers or baths. Instead he uses rivers, lakes or the ocean where he only uses soap every other visit. He rarely watches television or plays video games either. He has a mobile phone which he doesn't like using much, seeing as he doesn't know how, it is the same with his laptop.

Relationship history: He does not believe in monogamy. He thinks that everyone should be in a Universal relationship with one another.

Kind of guys they will get along with best: All the guys, he likes everyone (even if they don't like him).

Sexual experience(s): He lost his virginity to an older guy with similar ideas. He was sixteen and the man was twenty. The man was called Chad and lived in a shack at Luke's local beach. He taught Luke about the idea of the 'Universal relationship' to which Luke thought was perfect. The two have sex whenever they are horny and meet up, which led to Luke having sex whenever he is horny with anyone he can.

Turn ons: Constant nudity, facial hair, body hair, sweat, perfect teeth, when someone follows his ways for the first time. Basically people being natural and looking completely natural.

Turn offs: Technology, bad dental hygiene, when people only smell of body sprays or other manufactured fragrances, monogamous relationships.

Biggest sexual fantasy (or fantasies): To have an orgy in a natural environment.

Cut or uncut: Cut (much to his displeasure, seeing as circumcision is not natural).

How often does he masturbate: On a daily basis (if he can't find someone to have sex with first).

Has he ever fingered himself: Yes.

Has he ever used a sex toy: No.

Most embarrassing secret: Who his parents are and what his background is.

What he thinks he has signed up for: A Total Drama competition where he hopes to spread his message with the viewers.


	13. Morph

So far I have received a few votes for the bonus chapter. It looks like two boys are quite popular ones for joining Chris, but there is currently a four-way tie for the third spot. I have to say I am surprised by some of the names coming up, however I have seen quite a few that I expected to be mentioned. So keep the votes coming. You never know, all three of your favourites could win it! But only if you vote!

Now, onto today's boy. Lucky number thirteen is Morph. I have to admit, he does feel a little like a Mary Sue. I had to fill in some information after not hearing back from his creator, I tries to make him less of one through this. So remember to tell me what you think through a review or PM.

#13. Morph Appear

Age: 17

Height: 6 foot 2 inches

Weight: Around 140 pounds.

Physique: Lean and toned but not buff. He also has broad shoulders.

Hair: Black, shaggy, longish.

Eyes: A mixture of gray and steely and icy blue

Skin color: Kind of pale, but he tabs easily.

Other features: A long scar across his chest.

Body hair: none.

Nationality: European.

Regular clothes: Black hoodie with a leather jacket, a white t-shirt with a black phoenix design, black skinny jeans, black combat boots, a white backpack, and silver mirrored sunglasses. A Phoenix necklace.

Alternate clothes: Gray t-shirt, black and white gingham button up shirt (open), black jeans with a Dragon down the left leg, silver chain link belt, white sunglasses, black one strap backpack. A Dragon necklace.

Pyjamas: Black pants, no shirt.

Swimwear: Silver board shorts.

Formal: A white blazer and pants combo, ice blue button-up shirt and a white tie.

Accessories: A phoenix necklace with his normal clothes. Dragon necklace, silver chain bracelet, silver snake bangle with his alternate clothes. A black, white and silver Dragon tattoo down the inside of his left forearm.

Likes: The cold, the dark, water, swimming, surfing, storms, sword play, video games, reading, physical training and small groups.

Dislikes: Being manipulated, big groups, sluts and cowards.

Hobbies: Reading, video games, sword play, hand to hand combat training, mostly anything involving water.

Talents: Combat, good gamer, surfing, singing, dancing, swimming, generally athletic, great at sword play, talented at public speaking and disguising his emotions.

Weaknesses: Not sexually confident, struggles around new people.

Top, bottom or versatile: Mainly top.

Personality: Cold and indifferent to those who don't know him but kind, warm and loyal to friends and family.

History: Orphaned at three, Morph was forced to learn the ways of court at a young age when he was taken in by his uncle, an old Lord. When he reached the age of 15 he left England for America, fleeing from his abusive family, graduating college at an early age and then turning to teaching martial arts for income. He does side work on the streets to provide for his other needs. He signed up to find someone to share life with.

Relationship history: His past relationships all ended pretty badly for him. From being targeted by other workers on the street, to being cheated on.

Guys they get along with best: Guys that are loyal, kind, strong, and able to take care of themselves.

Sexual experiences: Raped once when in England at the age of 7, has only had sex once since then and the girl he was with was murdered the next day.

Turn ons: Anyone who is kind hearted, attractive and guarded.

Turn offs: People who put themselves out there too much (sluts).

Biggest sexual fantasy: All out on the wedding night.

Cut or uncut: Uncut.

How often does he masturbate: About once a month, or when he is head over heels in love.

Has he ever fingered himself: Once.

Has he ever used a sex toy: No, he hasn't tried.

Most embarrassing secret: He has a weakness for young-adult literature.

What he thinks he has signed up for: He thinks he's signed up for a luxury dating show to meet someone similar to him.


	14. Nathan

The votes are still coming through and the same two are still in the top two, however the four-way tie for the last place has now become a five-way tie. The voting will close at the end of this Thursday, according to PST (seeing as most of the readers are American). To try and sort this out, if you have already voted then you can vote again for the one you most want to see out of your original three.

Now onto today's boy. He is the first uke in a while, but he is probably the least conventional one. I really don't know what people will think of him. But here he is, Nathan. Remember to review or PM your thoughts on each boy.

#14. Nathan Summers

Age: 17

Height: 5'7''

Weight: 121 lbs

Physique: Slim and rather average.

Skin colour: Tanned

Hair: Short brown hair that doesn't really have a style.

Eyes: Dark blue.

Any other physical features (scars, facial hair, freckles etc.): None.

Body hair (where and how much): Arm pits, snail trail, crotch, legs and a little on his feet.

Nationality: English, but he has Middle Eastern ancestry.

Everyday clothes: A bright orange tee shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans that are a little long on him and a pair of scuffed white trainers.

Alternate everyday: A bright, lime green tank top with a pair of dark blue tennis shorts and light brown sandals.

Pyjamas: A grey top with bright orange bottoms.

Swimwear: A pair of baggy, bright, light blue shorts with a dark blue waistband that reach to just below his knees.

Formal: A white shirt with a dark waist coat that is dark green at the front and beige at the back, and trousers of the same shade of green. He wears a pair of black dress shoes on his feet and tops it all with a tie that is is in his signature bright orange colour.

Accessories, jewellery, tattoos etc.: He wears a pair of dark blue rimmed shades with his alternate everyday clothes and his swimwear (when not in the water).

Likes: Video games, running, being with friends, making new friends, fantasy movies and television.

Dislikes: Most modern pop stars, horror movies, public pools,

Hobbies: Playing acoustic guitar, online gaming and running.

Talent(s): His hobbies and a knack for maths.

Weaknesses: Sports requiring a lot of strength, he isn't particularly creative and he is quite an embarrassing person.

Mainly a top, bottom or versatile (Each character will top and bottom at some point.): Versatile bottom.

Personality: Nathan is quite an embarrassing person, being unable to notice if what he says is weird. He tends to try to do things most people would consider awkward, like being a third wheel or joining in someone else's conversation, just for the sale of it. He is often nice to others and tends to agree with most people, as his mind is easy to convince and manipulate.

Bio/history: Nathan had a great childhood with loving parents. However when he turned sixteen he finally realised he didn't like girls so much because he was gay. He came out to his parents, who freaked out. This is because they are a very religious Christian family who are very close minded. They have spent the last year trying to 'cure' Nathan. Thankfully none of his friends cared about him coming out, allowing him to escape his torturous parents when with his friends.

Relationship history: Never been in one.

Kind of guys they will get along with best: Gamers and people who don't mind his weird ideas and thoughts.

Sexual experience(s): He is a virgin, his closest experience is masturbation and fingering himself.

Turn ons: Taller and slim guys, pale skin, stubble, baggy underwear, speedos, nerdy personalities.

Turn offs: Jocks, fat guys, tan lines.

Biggest sexual fantasy (or fantasies): To be double penetrated.

Cut or uncut: Uncut.

How often does he masturbate: Once every couple of days.

Has he ever fingered himself: Yes.

Has he ever used a sex toy: Nope.

Most embarrassing secret: He loves reading and watching yaoi manga and anime.

What he thinks he has signed up for: His parents signed him up, believing it was an exclusive camp where they 'fix' gay teenagers.


	15. Sam

Votes are starting to die down now, our two top ones are still holding strong but our five-way tie has now become a two-way tie. I may have to change it to four boys that Chris has brought over to his mansion to have some fun with. Also that chapter will act as a prequel, taking place the day before the boys arrive on the island.

Now onto our fifteenth boy, only one more after this! He is another slightly complex one, as he is not really complex but average. He has a bit of a similar appearance to Nathan to me, maybe with slightly longer hair and lighter skin. Anyway, today's boy is Sam the goody-two-shoes. Remember to tell me what you think through a review or PM.

Oh and this story has now reached over a thousand views, I just think that is cool. Lucky Sam is the first to be uploaded after the thousand view mark!

#15. Sam Vanille

Age: 17

Height: 5ft8''

Weight: 125 lbs

Physique: Slim build.

Skin colour: White with a slight tan.

Hair: Light brown, shortish hair that is slightly messed.

Eyes: Light blue.

Any other physical features (scars, facial hair, freckles etc.): None.

Body hair (where and how much): Some on his armpits and crotch. He also has a bit of leg hair.

Nationality: English.

Everyday clothes: Light blue and white, long sleeved, flannel checked shirt, unbuttoned with the a plain white tee underneath. He wears a dark brown belt to hold up his light blue, faded jeans. He also wears a pair of bright white, slip-on trainers with a little bit of blue at the sides.

Alternate everyday: A grey and yellow, cotton, short sleeved shirt. He also wears his dark brown belt with a darker pair of jeans and his same trainers.

Pyjamas: A dark blue t-shirt with the Union flag on it, and a pair of grey bottoms with light a light blue stripe on the outer legs.

Swimwear: A pair of black (knee length) swimming shorts with a blue Chinese dragon designed onto the right leg.

Formal: A black blazer jacket, a light blue tie with small dark blue dots, a white shirt, black trousers and a pair of black dress shoes.

Accessories, jewellery, tattoos etc.: None.

Likes: TV, films, gaming, writing, cleanliness, most music genres, rules, nature, all animals, cooking, leading and being in control.

Dislikes: Most rap and heavy metal, war games, dirt, messes, disgusting things most guys love, bad rules, rule breakers and most sports.

Hobbies: Writing, film making, cooking and gaming.

Talent(s): He is great at writing, editing video, remembering rules, baking and most games. He also has a strong stomach.

Weaknesses: He hates pitch black darkness, is not particularly athletic and has no musical talent.

Mainly a top, bottom or versatile (Each character will top and bottom at some point.): Mainly top (seeing as he is straight), but however he ends up liking guys will result in him becoming versatile.

Personality: Sam has a passion for rules and doing the right thing. He is often nice to people, but he does have a bit of a superiority complex. He is competitive when it comes to something he cares about, otherwise he just tries not to be the worst one. Sam is often very calm and collected, he never really shows his anger for long. Whenever he gets angry he stops himself from letting it out too much. His friends often joke that they are waiting for the day he snaps.

Bio/history: Sam is part of an R.A.F family, so he has moved around most of his life. He often makes a lot of friends but has to leave them after a couple of years, however he has grown used to this. He has never had any traumatic experiences, his life has always been fine. Although his lack of adventurous spirit and love of rules often made others think he was boring. He mainly befriends girls but does tend to make a couple of guy friends. He will probably struggle to befriend a lot of the guys on the island.

Relationship history: He has never had a relationship, or his first kiss.

Kind of guys they will get along with best: Gamers, film lovers, intelligent people and those who follow the rules (or at least most of them).

Sexual experience(s): None.

Turn ons: (again, when he likes guys) tanned or pale skin, shaggy hair, awkwardness, someone opposing him and when guys act a little slobbish (despite his hatred for it).

Turn offs: Overly hairy, too messy or disgusting, stupidity, leather, abuse for arousal.

Biggest sexual fantasy (or fantasies): To have sex in a place where he could easily be caught.

Cut or uncut: Uncut.

How often does he masturbate: Once every few weeks.

Has he ever fingered himself: No.

Has he ever used a sex toy: No.

Most embarrassing secret: His few, slightly weird, phobias.

What he thinks he has signed up for: A summer camp for film makers.


	16. Zack

Tonight is the end to the votes and, not in the least bit shocking, the top two are still the same guys since the beginning. But the two-way tie is still in place. So to shake things up, you can vote for a fourth boy you haven't voted for yet.

Now, after reading the final boy, I have something I am going to need the readers of this story to do. I want you to rank the boys in order of your favourite to least favourite (obviously you do not count your own if one or more of them belongs to you). I will then award points to each position to achieve a final ranking. This ranking will mean the highest scoring boys will have more plots revolving around them (especially early on). The lowest scoring boys will still be used a lot, they just won't have as many plots focused around them early on. The final ranking will be announced in the next chapter, the chapter after that will be the bonus prequel chapter.

Now, onto the final boy. He is a very handsome but very mean straight boy. I'm sure Zack will love the island.

#16. Zacharias (Zack) Lexington

Age: 18

Height: 6'1''

Weight: 170 lbs

Physique: Very muscular (but not bulging muscles), the typical jock figure.

Skin colour: Tan

Hair: Dirty blond hair, spiked in the front.

Eyes: Green

Any other physical features (scars, facial hair, freckles etc.): Nope.

Body hair (where and how much): Chest, armpits, arms, groin, legs.

Nationality: American

Everyday clothes: Red t-shirt with a yellow lightning bolt going from the right shoulder to the left left hip. Blue jeans and white sneakers.

Alternate everyday: Blue, green and white horizontally striped shirt, khaki pants and white sneakers.

Pyjamas: Red sweatpants and red boxers underneath.

Swimwear: Black speedo.

Formal: Fancy tuxedo, shoes and a green tie.

Accessories, jewellery, tattoos etc.: Nope.

Likes: Playing guitar and football.

Dislikes: Not winning and spiders.

Hobbies: Football (if that's a hobby). He has a secret Stamp collection too.

Talent(s): Juggling.

Weaknesses: A deep hatred for losing.

Mainly a top, bottom or versatile (Each character will top and bottom at some point.): Well, top.

Personality: Zack is a ladies man. he flirts with girls all of the time and they always fall for him. He's really popular at school and all of those things go to his head. He thinks he is the best thing on Earth. He is also homophobic.

Bio/history: Zack grew up in Florida and lived their his whole life. His family is rich so he always got what he want. That followed him when he grew up, getting any girl he wants and then just getting rid of them after sleeping with them.

Relationship history: Zack has been with a lot of girls. He only has one night stands. He's a player.

Kind of guys they will get along with best: (as friends) Guys who play sports. Guys who are cool and popular.

Sexual experience(s): Has had sex with a lot of girls.

Turn ons:

Sexually: Big boobs.

Non-sexually: Blonde hair.

Turn offs:

Sexually: Hairy.

Non-Sexually: When someone is smarter than him.

Biggest sexual fantasy (or fantasies): To have a threesome with two girls.

Cut or uncut: Cut.

How often does he masturbate: All of the time. Like 5 nights out of the week.

Has he ever fingered himself: Nope

Has he ever used a sex toy: Nope

Most embarrassing secret: He almost had sex with a guy. He thought it was girl. It ruined his reputation for a bit. He had to pass it off as a prank.

What he thinks he has signed up for: He thinks he made it on to 'The Bachelor'.


	17. The Final Ranking

First things first, it is time to reveal the four Total Drama boys who will feature in the bonus chapter.

9 votes - Duncan. I wasn't surprised when Duncan was the boy who got the most votes.

6 votes - Alejandro. Again, I wasn't surprised when he made it into the four.

4 votes - Scott and Brick. I was kind of surprised by these two. I didn't expect Brick at all, and Scott didn't get any votes until the fourth boy became an option.

So, the four boys will be Duncan, Alejandro, Brick and Scott. Now, a quick mention of the other boys who were also voted for.

3 votes - Cody.

2 votes - Noah and Trent.

1 vote - Tyler, Geoff, DJ and Justin.

Now to move onto the overall ranking. I basically did this by giving the least favourite person in a ranking one point. I then gave one more point for each placing, so if you didn't have a character in the story then your favourite received sixteen points. If you did have a character (or characters) then your favourite either received thirteen, fourteen or fifteen depending on how many characters were yours. So without further ado, I present to you the final ranking!

Key: Ranking - Name (Points)

16th - Morph (30)

I guess people just don't find Morph interesting, he was at the bottom of at least half of the people's rankings. His highest placing was ninth. I think this might be because of his lack of weaknesses and large number of talents. I suppose his backstory wasn't too popular either, maybe it was too serious? I am not sure, but nonetheless Morph will be the least used character.

15th - Jeremy (44)

I think the main problem people had with Jeremy was that there isn't much about him other than a sweet boy. He did feature as the least favourite in a few rankings and his highest rank was sixth. Well, Jeremy won't be used a lot in the story.

14th - Dallas (70)

Dallas was only ranked at the bottom once but then he still mainly had low rankings, however he did receive a few high placings. I think he is liked because he has quite a bit of personality, but then his personality is provably also what kept him so low in the rankings. Not to mention he is one of the only straight boys.

13th - Calvin (80)

Calvin appeared most frequently in either the top or bottom five. However, he was never the favourite and did rank at the bottom in a couple. I suppose he is rather basic in personality and appearance. There were also a couple comments on Calvin saying they weren't keen on his explicit information.

12th - Zack (91)

Zack was another one to frequently feature in both the top five and the bottom five, however he appeared in the latter most of all. Having said that, he was someone's favourite and no one's least favourite. I suppose some people like the tough jock type but then others were put off by his homophobic views.

11th - Damian (101)

Damian was the favourite of the first ranking I received. However he since appeared all over people's rankings. I think Damian is probably the most varied boy when it came to rankings. I suppose Damian is one of the nicer guys which does make him likeable but then some said it made him a little less interesting. I was expecting Damian to place a bit higher but I guess he wasn't as popular as I expected.

10th - George (105)

George is another varied one, he often placed in the bottom five but then appeared in the top three a few times (one of them being the top place). A lot said they didn't like George's political side, not what they were but that he had political views. But then others liked his kindness and appearance.

9th - Johnny (106)

Johnny appeared in the bottom five twice but in the top five more times, with one of those times having him rank in first. However he mainly appeared in between the top and bottom five. Johnny is more of a comedy relief character, which is probably why very few placed him all that low. Although some people did say they weren't keen on much about his appearance (one saying he sounded ugly). Whereas others said his comedic value and imperfection to be cute. I suppose the most agreed with one of these views seeing as he reached the middle of the boys (only beating George by one point).

8th - Hunter (108)

Hunter was kind of a surprise. For the majority of the ranking duration he was in the bottom five, but in the last two days he kept appearing in the top half to the point where he reached eighth place. A lot of people liked Hunter because he is such a nice character and they liked his history. Well, he made into the top half of the boys.

7th - Luke (109)

Luke was two people's least favourite but then he appeared in quite a few top five's. He is one of the stranger characters. But then people liked him, I think it is his openness and the fact that he will want to be having sex a lot that appealed the readers. Having said that a few found him too weird and didn't like him being one of the hairier boys. Him and the last few boys will frequently appear (seeing as there is only eight points between eleventh and ninth places).

6th - Nathan (119)

Nathan is another varied boy. He appeared as the least favourite and the favourite once. His other ranks were quite varied, but most saw him receiving high points. I think the main reason people like Nathan is because of his history and the fact that he's nice. I have to admit I am surprised he made it to sixth place though, I doubted people would like him to this level.

5th - Alphonse (120)

Alphonse featured quite high in the first few rankings but then started to feature in some lower positions to the point that he was in tenth in the overall ranking. However the last few days saw him make his way back up the rankings to just beat out Nathan for a spot in the favourite five. I think people just like Alphonse's cute personality and, somewhat comedic, talkative nature.

4th - Sam (128)

Sam is the highest ranking boy to be someone's least favourite. He featured quite low in a few early rankings and in general made his way up the rankings. He even featured in the top spot three times. I found a few people see Sam as an antagonist, which I can understand. But whether you see him as a one or not, he managed to place in fourth. I have to admit though, I am kind of surprised by his final ranking.

3rd - Ashley (136)

Ashley's lowest rank was thirteenth and that was the only one in the bottom half. He appeared in the top half for every other ranking and was ranked first two times. This seemed to add up enough to earn him third place. I am probably most shocked about Ashley, mainly because a lot of feedback for him have the consensus that he was boring. But obviously you guys like him enough to have him reach third.

2nd - Anthony (154)

Anthony' lowest ranking was twelfth. He also featured first in four people's rankings. He is gentle and has quite a lot of innocence about him, no wonder he is so high in the ranking. I'll be honest, I was expecting him to appear in the top five.

1st - Jake (183)

Jake appeared as the favourite boy more times than anyone else and his lowest ranking was sixth. Jake is a typical bad boy with a good side to him, of course loads of people love that. I am not shocked at all by Jake's popularity, and at least the reader's will be happy with someone they all liked as the most occurring character.

So, tell me what you think of the final ranking or the Total Drama boys' votes through a review or PM.

Finally, the bonus chapter should be up by the end of next week and the first chapter of 'Chris' Fantasy Island' should be posted by the end of the month.


End file.
